Wen Yong Fa
Wen Yong Fa is a main character in Battle B-Daman. His Current B-Daman is Comet Dragon. Description He is the older of the Yong Fa brothers. 12-year-old Wen appears brash, cocky and arrogant. Skilled in a kung-fu like type of martial art, Wen is often blunt and stubborn, physically pushy and loud, but also openhearted and loyal to those he cares about. As revealed in both the manga and anime, Wen has a tendency to be both emotionally dependent on Li (the more mature one of the duo) and slightly manipulative as well, sometimes pushing Li to do morally questionable things even when the latter is showing hesitation (such as pushing him to destroy Wing Ninja when Li appears to not want to do it). Trivia *Wen is 142 cm tall and weighs 39 kg. *His blood type is O. *His birthday is on the 7th of May. *Wen and Li's personalities are actually based off Eiji Inuki's own situation in the family. (His younger brother happening to be 'better' than all his older siblings.) *He is shown to be more hesitant with changing or pretending to change sides than his brother which is evident in Hog Wild, The Rapid and Powerful, and With Friends Like These. History Wen is seen on several occasions back in the Shadow Alliance hideout. His real debut is when Wen and Li, obeying Ababa's orders, openly challenge Yamato to a battle on Delta Rock. Later, after a long fought battle, this is revealed to have been a setup. Wen and Li came out on top (arguably due to cheating) and revealed Grey's alliance to them. Wen and Li are next seen at the IBA Winners Tournament dominating the qualifying rounds. Later in the Tournament Wen continues past the semi-finals by defeating a qualified B-Da Player named Sae. Next, we see Wen participating in the plan to steal Wing Ninja before Li and Terry's B-DaBattle, stealing Wing Ninja while Terry is occupied with the battle between Yamato & Li vs. The Hogs. Wen joining Enjyu in encouraging Li to go with the plan and destroy Wing Ninja, even though the latter hesitates, hinting that Wen has a tendency to manipulate Li. After Li's loss, Wen is shown to be only disappointed with the fact that Li's loss will make the Shadow Alliance look bad instead of being supportive of his brother. It is revealed that Wen will face Zorna in the Elite Eight Semi Finals. Wen turns Zorna's own energy against him to easily defeat him in their match. Wen only begins to stray from the Shadow Alliance during his match against Enjyu in the semifinals. This is shown when he openly shows dislike for Enjyu's dishonest ways and refuses to lose to him on purpose, telling him that he wants a fair fight and that he is no longer going to listen to his orders. During his battle with Enjyu he is faced with a choice: whether to cheat and stay with the Shadow Alliance or play fair and leave. Wen chooses to B-Da Battle fair and to never cheat again, Li makes this decision right along with him even though this costs Wen the match. Even though the battle is lost Wen continues to head to the top of the power alley, refusing to give up and earning Yamato's respect, he and Wen finally becoming friends. After the Tournament, Wen and Li return to assist Yamato and Gray defeat News and Salz in monster form. On Wen and Li's trip to return home they witness Ike stealing of all the B-Daman in a passing village, they return to Cowtune to get Yamato and their other friends to help. Wen and Li later appear at Mie's new mobile cafe telling them they are going to help find Yamato and the Gang too; During this, Wen appears in his new super hero costume. 'Twin Dragon Kings' Armada has Wen and Li spy on Yamato and the others journey. Wen and Li rejoin Yamato and the others and take them to Lycan to meet the B-Da Sage. While their they find the B-Da Sage held hostage. Wen and Li agree to battle the nappers for their freedom. Before their battle Wen and Li receive King Bakuso for Wen and King Rekuso for Li. With their new found B-Daman they easily defeat their opponents. Afterwards the Yong Fa brothers and Yamato's group go their separate ways. Wen and Li return to Armada and the others to help stop Shegen in the city of Wygene. During his time in Wygene he helps train to Sly's trainee's including a young man named Ralf, while battling him he gets destructed and Ralf scores a lucky blow on Wen. After Liena is captured by Shegen,Wen battles in Sly's place due to his injury. Shegen has a large advantage in their battle due to his knowledge of the playing field but by combining his King Bakuso with Li's King Rekuso to form King Bakurekuso Wen is able to defeat Shegen in his own game. Wen and the group then land on a vacation Island where Wen and Li are assigned to the task of spying on Yamato and the gang once again. After the group leaves the island, Wen and Li follow and help defeat some Neo Shadow Alliance Soldiers. 'Yong Fa Brothers No More' Afterwards Li heads back to report their activities to Armada while Wen goes back to spy on Yamato and the gang. Later on Wen begins to worry about Li and goes to look for him, shortly after he finds Li who is with Enjyu much to Wen's dislike especially when he finds out that Li has joined the Neo Shadow Alliance. After a long squabble between words Li challenges Wen to convince Wen to join him and the two B-Da Battle. Unable to shoot his brother Wen is left wide open and Li takes the victory offscreen, splitting the two apart. Wen goes back with Yamato and the gang and travels with them until they are brought to a stand still when Marda B launches his plan to conquer the B-Da World. After Yamato is defeated by Biarce the group goes into hiding until they are found by Joshua and Cain McDonnell. Trying to stop Cain along with Terry, they are both easily defeated. After the two leave the group heads to Neon City, the B-Da Worlds last standing stronghold against Marda B. After they all rest up Yamato and the gang decide to go and challenge Marda B before he and his army reach Neon City. Yamato, Grey, Terry and Wen continue into a portal to search for the B-Energy that is the weakness of Marda B. After they leave the portal they are met by a statue who offers them a test. All four of them must strike the statue's B-Daman simultaneously. It is not until Joe and Assado come and are frozen by the Statue that they are all able to get in sync and defeat the statue and receive the B-Energy. Once they return to Neon City they are horrified to find that it is destroyed and all there friends turned to stone. The group then decide to storm Marda B's Harrier and are met by Li Yong Fa who Wen decides to take on alone. Before their battle could begin Wen is interrupted by two Neo Shadow Alliance soldiers who use Wen and Li's tag team attack pattern but defeats them anyway. After a long fought and heartfelt battle Wen defeats Li and free's him from Marda B's control. Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Battles Episodes Battle B-Daman *Cobalt Blade *B-DaBattle Mountain *Something to Crow About *Ice to Meet You *Gray and the Blues *A Fistfull of B-DaBalls *Yamato vs. the Masked Marble *The Bull Supremacy *The Bull Identity *Invasion of the B-DaSnatchers *Hog Wild *That's What Friends Are For *The Good, the Bad and the B-DaPlayer (Flashback) *Great B-DaBalls of Fire *The Rapid and the Powerful *Who's Who? *For a Few B-DaBalls More *High Stakes *Hurry Up and Wait *And the Winner is... *The Return of the B-DaPlayer *The Good, the Bad and the B-Daman *Yamato Versus the Masked Marble Part 2 *The Lion's Den *Food Fight *The B-DaWinds of Change *Over Troubled Water *They Call Me Yamato *Lake B-Daman *With Friends Like These *Meet the Neo-Shadow Alliance *B-DaBreakdown Part 1 *B-DaBreakdown Part 2 *Bright Lights, Neon City *Everybody Wants to Rule the B-DaWorld *Into the Neo-Shadow Den *The Longest B-DaBattle (Picture) *B-DaStorm *In Search of Greatness Gallery Wen 3.png|Wen with Bakuso Wen.png|Wen Yong Fa Li and Wen 1st Appearance.jpg|Wen and Li's first Appearance wen_ep3_01.png wen_ep4_06.png wen_ep4_10.png wen_ep4_11.png wen_ep4_12.png wen_ep4_14.png wen_ep4_15.png wen_ep4_02.png wen_ep4_03.png wen_ep4_04.png wen_ep4_05.png wen_ep4_07.png wen_ep4_13.png wen_ep4_16.png wen_ep4_09.png wen_ep4_08.png Wen and Bakurekuso.png|Wen and Bakurekuso Gray and the Blues 1.png Gray and the Blues 3.png Gray and the Blues 7.png Race to get Chrome Zephyr.jpg|Wen and Yamato race for Chrome Zephyr Wen Wins.jpg|Wen grabs Chrome Zephyr Gray and the Blues 10.png Grey's Betrayl.jpg Yamato Versus the Masked Marble 8.png The Bull Supremacy 4.png The Bull Supremacy 5.png The Bull Identity 1.png The Bull Identity 2.png The Bull Identity 3.png The Bull Identity 4.png The Bull Identity 5.png Wen vs Sae.jpg|Wen vs. Sae Invasion of the B-Da Snatchers 1.png Invasion of the B-Da Snatchers 2.png Invasion of the B-Da Snatchers 3.png Hog Wild 8.png That's What Friends are For 11.png That's What Friends are For 12.png Great B-Da Balls of Fire 2.png Great B-Da Balls of Fire 4.png Great B-Da Balls of Fire 6.png Great B-Da Balls of Fire 10.png The Rapid and Powerful 1.png The Rapid and Powerful 10.png The Rapid and Powerful 11.png Who's Who 1.png Who's Who 2.png Who's Who 15.png For a Few B-Da Balls More 4.png For a Few B-Da Balls More 5.png For a Few B-Da Balls More 7.png For a Few B-Da Balls More 11.png High Stakes 1.png High Stakes 2.png High Stakes 3.png High Stakes 4.png High Stakes 5.png High Stakes 11.png High Stakes 13.png High Stakes 14.png High Stakes 15.png Hurry Up and Wait 2.png Hurry Up and Wait 4.png And the Winner Is 14.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 8.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 11.png Wen and Sigma.jpg|Wen and Sigma Ep36.jpg Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 2.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 3.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 9.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 10.png The Lion's Den 7.png WenCostume.jpg|Wen in costume Food Fight 3.png Food Fight 4.png Food Fight 11.png Battle-B-Daman-Episode-38-Food-Fight.jpg The B-Da Winds of Change 3.png Wen and King Bakuso.jpg|Wen and King Bakuso The B-Da Winds of Change 4.png King Bakurekuso.jpg|Wen and Li with King Bakurekuso The B-Da Winds of Change 8.png Over Troubled Water 6.png They Call Me Yamato 6.png With Friends Like These 1.png With Friends Like These 2.png With Friends Like These 3.png Meet the Neo Shadow Alliance 7.png B-Da Breakdown Part II 7.png B-Da Breakdown Part II 9.png Everybody Wants to Rule the B-Da World 2.png Everybody Wants to Rule the B-Da World 4.png Everybody Wants to Rule the B-Da World 5.png Into the Neo Shadow Den 2.png Into the Neo Shadow Den 1.png Into the Neo Shadow Den 4.png|Wen defeats Third Eye Li ImagesCADH1LXW.jpg|Wen and Li as kids Into the Neo Shadow Den 5.png Into the Neo Shadow Den 6.png Into the Neo Shadow Den 8.png Into the Neo Shadow Den 9.png The Longest B-Da Battle 3.png B-Da Storm 13.png In Search of Greatness 2.png In Search of Greatness 5.png In Search of Greatness 6.png In Search of Greatness 7.png In Search of Greatness 8.png Yamato defeats Marda Biarce.png In Search of Greatness 11.png In Search of Greatness 12.png Screen Shot 2014-01-30 at 10.33.21 PM.png In Search of Greatness 15.png Battle B-Daman Ending.jpg Tumblr muiotjRPqB1sbcfolo7 500.jpg|Wen Yong Fa Tumblr nfnjvpi8H01sarwbeo2 1280.jpg Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Shadow Alliance Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:Protagonists